The development of advanced digital processing systems has required a continual improvement in signal discrimination techniques in the circuits both utilizing storage media and those with direct signal sensing.
One method of approaching this problem is shown in the data book description of the MC3470, manufactured by Motorola. Pages 4-59 to 4-72 of the 1979 Motorola Linear Interface Integrated Circuit Data Book are hereby incorporated by reference, and provide a useful background of information.
One problem encountered has been in the discrimination of digital information from a relatively high noise level background signal. An example is in a magnetic bubble memory sense amplifier wherein the rotating field noise of the magnetic bubble drive system as well as additional noise generating factors make the signal discrimination extremely difficult.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide an improved sense amplifier for detecting signals in a high noise environment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a circuit capable of direct differentiation of an analog signal and conversion of that analog signal in one step into a digital representation of the first derivative.
A yet further object is to provide an improved data system utilizing a sense amplifier capable of detecting data in a signal having a relatively high noise component.